


Nameless

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Series Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: A little headcanon for the faceless lady watching Sam play catch with Dean Jnr.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The boys and their world don’t belong to me. I like to play in Eric Kripke sandbox and I promise I will give it all back.
> 
> Much thanks to Firesign10 for the quick beta.

There is no Cupid's arrow, no urgent passion here, but Sam is company, kindness and touch. She takes her chance, settles before her clock runs to zero.

Sam cries "Dean!" in his sleep and flinches at unseen objects. Sometimes he looks right through her, searching for something in a misty daze. She hugs her precious baby, doesn't ask; She has everything she needs. 

Sands of time slip cruelly away and, when Dean is six, she crosses with Sam’s steady reassurance and a chaste kiss on her lips.

Heaven heals her in sunshine and smiles. She waits, but Sam never comes.


End file.
